


Vampire Aang

by Kissyyou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sex, Yaoi, Zukaang - Freeform, zukoxaang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23954323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissyyou/pseuds/Kissyyou
Summary: Zuko was having a bad day, until he was visited by a vampire.
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 103





	Vampire Aang

Zuko was heading up to his room to rest for the night. Today was not his best day and he just wanted to lie in his bed and ignore everything. When he got to his room, he saw that his window was open. ‘Did I leave it open before I went down to eat dinner?’ Zuko thought as he walked over to the window and closed it.

The moment he closed the window, he heard his bedroom door close itself. Then suddenly a body pressed against his back and sharp nails dug into his neck. “Don’t move,” the person behind him threatened. “Close the curtains.” Zuko held up his hands as he moved to slide the curtains closed. “Good. I will step back. Don’t you dare do anything stupid, I could slash your neck at any moment.” Zuko gave a brief nod and the figure moved away from him.

Zuko slowly turned around and saw a boy, probably a couple of years younger than him...maybe. The boy’s breathing was ragged with his fangs showing and his eyes were a dull red. ‘Oh Agni...is this real? Is this boy a vampire?’ Zuko panicked a little.

He could see that the boy was clutching at his side. Zuko noticed a large red stain on his shirt in that area and figured that the boy was hurt. “...Hey,” Zuko said, trying not to startle the boy. “I have a first aid kit...I can help patch you up.”

“I’m fine,” the boy said stubbornly.

“Yeah, I can see that,” Zuko gestures to the blood dripping on his floor. “...hey, I won’t tell anyone that I saw you tonight...so. Let me help.”

The boy stood there staring at him for a couple of moments before he nodded and headed over to a nearby chair to rest on. Zuko went to his desk and pulled out a first aid kit in one of his drawers. He knelt down in front of the younger boy, “Take off your shirt”.

The boy glares at him but slowly moves to take off his shirt. Zuko saw that it was a large open wound that went from the side of the boy’s waist to the stomach. ‘This guy can stand with a wound like this? His skin is so pale too. He really is a vampire,’ Zuko moves to numb the area to stitch up the wound. It was a good thing that his uncle persuaded him to become first aid certified.

After about an hour, the boy’s wound is cleaned and wrapped up. Zuko gets up to put his first aid kit away and grabs a shirt for the boy to wear. “Here, I don’t think walking around in a bloody shirt is a good idea,” Zuko said as he handed over one of his t-shirts.

“...Thank you,” the boy said as he accepted the shirt and put it on. “Um...my name is Aang…what’s yours?”

“Zuko,” he said as he sat on his bed facing the boy.

“Nice to meet you, Zuko. Sorry about threatening you earlier. Thanks again for helping me," Aang looks down at his hands shyly before looking back up. "I don’t think I have seen you around. Are you new here?”

“Yeah, my previous living situation was compromised. So I moved in with my uncle,” Zuko cringed internally, he did not need to tell a stranger his problems.

“Well welcome! When did you move here?”

“A week ago.”

“Oh neat, so...are you in school?”

“Yeah, I transferred to XXXX University.”

“What?! No way, I go to the same university! What are you studying?”

“Business Admin. How about you?”

“I am leaning towards environmental science,” Aang smiles.

Zuko is surprised that a vampire would go to school, “Um...I’m pretty sure of what you are, but I want to confirm...you are a vampire, right?”

“Yes…” the boy looks down again at his hands on his lap. “I was not careful and got into a fight with the town’s vampire hunter. I had to escape to your house in order to survive...I’m sorry for intruding.

‘This person is surprisingly polite,’ Zuko smiles a little. “It’s okay, if I was escaping for my life I would do the same. So, what’s your plan now? I did not know that this town has a vampire hunter. I doubt that he would give up looking for you since he knows that you are hurt and can’t travel far.”

“I don’t know what to do...I’m really hungry and need to feed in order to restore my energy. I need to get to the other side of town to feed on livestock...but knowing that guy, he is probably surveilling this area,” Aang frowns.

Zuko did not know what came over him but he felt bad for the other boy. “Um...if you don’t mind, you can drink some of my blood to recover a little…” Zuko offered. His day was already bad, so maybe helping a polite vampire will end his night on a good note.

“You sure? Aren’t you scared of me?” Aang asked, surprised.

“Not really,” Zuko shrugs. ‘To be honest, he is fairly cute...he’s my type.’

“Wait, now I feel bad.”

“What? Why?”

“Because you are being very nice to me and I was the one who invaded your room.”

“It’s fine. I wasn’t planning on going to bed anytime soon. If you want to pay me back, then be my guide at school.”

“Oh. Okay, that sounds good!” Aang smiles again. Zuko realized that he likes Aang’s happy face and he could feel himself smile back.

Aang, coincidentally, feels the sudden need to claim Zuko for some reason. ‘Maybe I’m really hungry...but he’s pretty hot...and very kind,’ Aang thought. He needs to know more before he makes his move. “Um...Are you dating anyone, Zuko?”

“Ah...we broke up before I moved…” Zuko sighed.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll find someone special. You are very kind after all.”

Zuko snorted, “I’m not that kind. So, how about you? Do you have someone?”

“Currently single! I had a boyfriend, but we broke up last year.”

“Well, I also hope you find someone worth your time.”

‘I found him,’ Aang thought as he slowly got up and walked over to Zuko. The boy brought up his hands to caress Zuko’s face, being extra careful around his scar. “You know...this may be very sudden since I just met you but...you are very hot,” Aang asks as he leans down to kiss the edges of the scar. “How did you get the scar?”

‘Did this vampire just call me hot?! And he’s kissing me!’ Zuko panics a little while trying to figure out words in his head. His scar is always a hard topic for him. “Long story short, I did not have a good parent growing up,” Zuko closes his eyes, enjoying the caresses of Aang’s hands.

“That’s awful,” Aang whispers against his scarred cheek. “I won't let anyone hurt you anymore,” Aang places a kiss on his lips, purposely taking Zuko’s bottom lip in between his lips and nipping at them. Zuko wraps his arms around Aang’s waist and carefully adjusts Aang to sit on his lap. Aang slides his tongue into the other boy’s mouth and they deep kiss for a couple of moments.

Zuko moves one of his hands down to the younger boy’s thigh and gives a firm squeeze. Aang pulls away slightly as he moves to adjust himself to straddle Zuko’s hip. In doing so, the younger boy felt the other’s arousal and moved to grind into it more.

Zuko lets out a strangled moan as he grip onto Aang’s hips to stop him. “What are you doing?”

“I want more of you,” Aang answers simply.

“But you are injured.”

“It’s okay, I’ll heal once I drink some of your blood,” he smiles a little as he wraps his arms around Zuko’s neck.

“...You better not regret it,” Zuko leans in to kiss the vampire again.

* * *

After a while, Zuko did not remember how they got in the position that they are in. All of their clothes are somewhere on the floor and his member is deep inside of Aang. The other boy is licking at his neck, cleaning off any blood left after feeding, while Zuko is thrusting into him. Aang hugs Zuko close, “Ah...so good. How are you feeling? Not too lightheaded? I tried not to drink too much…”

“I’m fine. I didn’t realize that you finished,” Zuko pressed a kiss on Aang’s collarbone.

“Mm...Can I stay with you tonight, Zuko?”

“Of course...I’m not letting you go home after this.”

“I’m close—ah!”

Zuko grunted as he came deep inside Aang. The other boy gasped and came on their stomachs. They both collapsed on the bed and had a well rested sleep.

Next morning, Zuko woke up to Aang in his arms. ‘Wow...that was not a dream…’ Zuko leans down to place a kiss on Aang’s forehead.

“Mm…” Aang’s eyes flutter open and Zuko realizes that his eyes are now a pale grey.

“Your eyes...I thought you were a vampire.”

“Oh, I’m half,” Aang smiles up at him.

“I see. Um...so how is your body? We...uh, went at it pretty hard. Is your wound okay?”

Aang stretched lightly, “Yeah, I’m fine. But more importantly...would you go out with me? I know I just met you yesterday and I’m a vampire, but I want to know more about you and be with you…”

Zuko gave a warm smile, “Yes. I hope you are okay with a gloomy guy like me.”

“Of course! You saved my life and was very sweet to me, I would be stupid not to fall for you!”


End file.
